marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Comanche
|gender = Male |affiliation = Rivals (formerly) |tv series = Luke Cage |actor = Thomas Q. Jones |status = Deceased}} Darius, also known as Comanche, was a fellow prisoner of Carl Lucas during his time serving at Seagate Prison. Biography Time in Seagate Threatening Carl Lucas During his time locked up in Seagate Prison, Comanche allied with Shades, who built up a working relationship with one of the guards, Albert Rackham, who was organizing prison fights and needed Shades to recruit potential fighters for him. When Carl Lucas arrived at the prison, Rackham viewed him as a potential candidate for their fighting matches. Shades questioned what Lucas might have done to have earned his prison time but Rackham only speculated he had annoyed someone very badly and been sent to rot in prison. ]] Rackham sent Shades and Comanche to test Lucas' strength by attacking him in the middle of the night with knives. While Comanche covered Lucas' face with a bag, Shades hit him repeatedly in the chest until Lucas was able to recover his senses and threw Shades against a wall, at which point Comanche drew his knife. While Lucas bashed Shades repeatedly with his cell door, he was able to disarm Comanche and threw both his attackers out of his room before allowing himself to be arrested by the guards and put into solitary confinement. Yet Rackham, who was watching the whole time, declared that he found himself a gladiator. Lucas declined the offer, but Rackham gave him an alternative. He told Comanche to stab someone and had the blame put on Squabbles, followed by the guards pinning him down. Rackham threatened to tear everything apart if he doesn't fight for him, hitting Lucas in the gut. Lucas finally agreed and Rackham called the guards to go easy on Squabbles; Lucas, then, demanded that Squabbles be by his side. to the arena]] Lucas and Squabbles entered the arena with Comanche, as he detailed the rewards for winning. Lucas made clear that he didn't want any of those prizes; Comanche asked what kind of "nigga" he was and Lucas said he doesn't like being called that word. As they continued to the ring, where a fight was already happening, Lucas noticed some cameras directed at the ring; Lucas asked if the fights were being handed out and Comanche welcomed him to the internet.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the Arena Betraying Carl Lucas Later Squabbles was killed by Shades and Comanche when they were trying to learn about Luke's plans to bring down the fight ring. As Luke went into his cell, he was approached by Shades, who complimented Lucas on his fighting, however, Lucas found his appearance suspicious. He was, then, approached by Comanche, demanding to know why Lucas wanted out of the arena, admitting that they got the information through Squabbles by force. Admitting that they were not happy that Lucas planned on exposing Seagate, they beat him up until he was severely injured, which resulted Luke being treated by Noah Burstein to save his life and ultimatly gaining his powers. Abilities *'Combatant': Despite not having training in martial arts or fighting techniques, his many years as a criminal and inmate made him a formidable fighter, enough to fight with Luke Cage in Seagate Prison, but was ultimatly overpowered by him. Relationships Allies *Rivals **Shades - Former Co-Inmate **Romeo *Albert Rackham † Enemies *Carl Lucas - Former Co-Inmate *Squabbles † - Co-Inmate and Victim Appearances In chronological order: *''Luke Cage'' **''Season One'' ***''Step in the Arena'' (flashback) ***''Moment of Truth'' (flashback) ***''Take It Personal'' (mentioned) **''Season Two'' ***''Soul Brother 1'' Trivia *In the comics, Comanche was a member of the Rivals, a Harlem street gang that included Shades, Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker. He remained the partner in crime of Shades over the year, using an arc and trick arrows as his signature weapons. Gallery ShadesRackhamComanche.jpg Lucas Comanche Squabbles Arena.JPG CLucasCorneredByEnemies.jpg References External Links * * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Seagate Prison Inmates Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Shades